                1. Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to a case for a press-through package that is commonly used as a package for enclosing medication, pills or any other solid medicines in a pharmaceutical packaging industry.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-10-59415, a conventional case for a press-through package (hereinafter simply referred to a PTP) or blister package, as illustrated in FIG. 4, is made up of a sheet that is folded into two leaves 1a, 9a, thereby providing therebetween a space for a PTP 2a. The case is held in a folded state with the PTP 2a therein. The first leave 1a has accommodation holes 4a for accommodation of flexible blisters or bubbles 3a (hereinafter referred only as blisters 3a) formed on a sheet made of typically a transparent plastic material of the PTP 2a, each blister forming separate compartment for one or more pills, while the second leave 9a has take-out holes 11a located corresponding to the accommodation holes 4a or the blisters 3a, through which the pills are pressed to the outside. Precautions, descriptions, medication administration records or other information are printed on the surface of each leave 1a, 9a so as to allow a patient, doctor or pharmacist to obtain the relevant information in a reliable manner.
The description hereinafter will be made by taking for example the case where each blister contains one pill. Accordingly, when referring to the position of each blister, the position as referred also represents the position of each pill contained therein, and vice versa. The drawings are also illustrated in the same manner as the description.
When each pill is taken out from each corresponding blister 3a of the PTP 2a, a pressure is applied onto the blister 3a from the first leaf side, thereby pressing the pill outward, which pressure causes rupture of an aluminum foil or paper sheet, which has been attached to the sheet with the blisters formed therein, and hence pressing the pill out from the blister 3a. 
The PTP case of the above type easily allows pills to be taken out only by application of pressure onto the blisters 3a. This may pose a serious problem that a child or careless adult is highly likely to accidentally swallow them if the PTP case is stored or left in a place easy to access for them.
Another problem is accidental rupture of a foil or sheet of a PTP upon unintentional pressure during the transportation, resulting in exposure of the pills to the outside or falling out of the pills from the PTP through the take-out holes 11a located corresponding to the blisters with the pills therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a PTP case that is designed to limit the access to medicines or pills contained in a PTP or the like and hence make a child hard to access to them, thereby contributing to proper administration and safe storage.